


Plain Popsicle

by BadFeelin



Category: Lego Ninjago, The LEGO Ninjago Movie (2017)
Genre: Gen, based on the movie outtakes, hope you like it, i'm not sure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:35:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27871654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadFeelin/pseuds/BadFeelin
Summary: Zane is exceptionally bad at flirting. Expanding on a moment from the outtakes
Relationships: Jay Walker/Zane
Comments: 8
Kudos: 21





	Plain Popsicle

"And, cut!" Zane abruptly stopped what he was doing, standing stock still as he fixed the director with a broad smile, the director, only a bit put off by this, gets to his feet and stretches, "well, thats a wrap, time for lunch"

Zane nodded, and as his teammates and best friends(!) dispanded, he zipped after Jay, settling next to him while the lightning elemental grabbed a sandwich he'd prepared for himself.

Zane just sat there, watching him eat.

Over the last few years, he'd... grown to admire the other man.

As a robot, his sexuality had not been left up to chance, but to allow him the opportunity a normal teenage experience, he had been left to figure it out himself.

They might have made a mistake there, Zane had never been good at understanding his own emotions beyond simple "like" and "dislike".

Then again... he was beginning to think his feelings for Jay went a bit beyond "like".

He looked away, tapping his fingers on the opposite hand as he thought.

Jay had finished his lunch, and was now just sitting there, relaxing after the long morning of shoots they'd had.

It was a drain on his systems, Zane had to admit, but it'd be worth it to be in a movie!

He glanced over at Jay, admiring his features.

"Hey" 

Jay glanced over at him, curiously.

"I could make you an ice cream! Provided you want a plain, water flavored ice cream"

Jay looked away, "that's... just ice, Zane"

"Oh"

The two sat in an awkward silence.

"I could make you a plain popsicle!"

"Thats... still just ice" said Jay again, growing bemused.

"I could make you a thousand plain popsicles" said Zane, putting an arm around Jay as he gestured broadly with his other arm

"I don't-I don't wanna" Jay muttered

Zane Stared at him a moment, "would you like to cry solid material?" he said, reaching for Jay's face, but Jay caught his hand, pushing him away "thats okay, thank you, I don't want too, I feel-don't misuse the power you just got"

"Okay" Zane moved away from the older teen, feeling dejected... And, he got the sense that Jay was nervous because of him.

He sat there, thinking of how to ease tensions before Jay decided he no longer wanted to be friends.

"I could be a zamboni!" he chirped, partially to change the subject, but also genuinely excited at the prospect.

"zamboni's don't actually make the ice, they just make it even, they don't make the ice"

At the back of his mind, Zane noted that Jay was more at ease, but he was on a roll with his potential future in competitive figure skating.

"Nancy Kerrigan will fall in love with me" he said, dreamily.

Jay gave him an odd look, but Zane hardly noticed. He was used to that.


End file.
